


And We'll Always Be Royals

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comic, F/F, Illustrations, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde has a problem and that problem's name is Feferi Peixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Always Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I sort of deviated from the prompt a bit, I hope you still like it!  
> Comics are hard.


End file.
